Modern-day Ocean City
by VitamEtMortem16
Summary: The Belcher Kids and their friends 12 years... strong language rated M


Louise POV*

"LOUISE ANN BELCHER WILL YOU GET UP ALREADY"

I could hear my mom yell from the kitchen, "I'M UP" I yelled out as I stared at my ceiling, feeling around for my phone once I found it and turned it on. "Ugh only 10:05AM, hmmm mom let me sleep in that's weird she usually has me up at 8 to open the restaurant," I said, as I got out of bed. "I wonder why?" As I grabbed my towel and headed for the shower.

Shower Time Skip*

After I finished my shower I headed back to my room, (and between you and me, I'm one of those people that like to just sit in my room and just bask in my own nakedness! Now back to the story) as I closed the door to my room I dropped my towel and just looked at myself in the mirror, "curves in all the right places" I say to myself and like my mother and sister before me I got big boobs size DD of course, But Tina beat me in that sense but hers got bigger because she pregnant but that's another story HA. But me personally I think my best feature is my Ass! Like it's just big enough to be call glorious and nothing like those Kardashian butts everyone loves (Yuck!).

As I pulled my pants up there was a Knock on the door "Louise are you dressed yet?" My mom ask. "Almost just have to do my hair and I'll be down." "Ok honey your breakfast is in the kitchen, I'm going down to the restaurant" I could hear her walking away, Now back to the task at hand LOL. So as you can guess I know longer wear my bunny ears I have those put away until the time is right. I brushed my hair and pinned it up on side with my bunny ear hair pin and with the rest of my hair I braided it to the side and walked out of my room since I don't need any make up, cause I get my lashes done and it help LOL.

Time Skip*

~Bob's Burgers~*

Once I entered the restaurant everyone kinda scattered and wouldn't look me in eyes I could hear my dad talking with someone in the kitchen but really couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Louise"

"Yes" I said as I stared at my mom.

"Honey you know that we have been looking for another employee to take over the night shift and well we found someone but…." Linda said.

"But what mom…"

"FOUR EARS"

"OH GOD NO!! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE" I said and I was furiously pointing at the Enemy from my childhood.

"Louise we need someone to help out with the night shift since Tina will be on maternity leave and Logan is qualified and well we know him and you may not like it but maybe he's changed just give him a chance, ok? " Bob said.

I just stared at my dad like he grown 2 heads.

"Yeah Louise I've changed, I'm an adult now" Logan said as he walked closer to me. "You may just like working with me now."

"Don't step any closer."

"Come on Louise I'm sure Logan isn't the same mean bunny ear stealing Logan" Tina said monotone like always as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Yeah Louise you might even like, like him" Gene said as he was drumming away on the counter top.

Yeah I wasn't doing this today, and turned and walked right out the front door and just started to walk down to the Warf.

The walk to the Warf was uneventful…. I just can't believe they would do that to me they know how I feel about Logan be that he's my mortal enemy and secret crush. "FUCK!" I said aloud "why me."

"Well you are Louise" I heard someone say.

As I turned around to look at who said that I was lifted up by two people and once I recovered from that I seen who it was and man I outta tell you, I was mad, surprised, and about to cry.

"Rudy, Andy, and Ollie!!!!! Put me down before I do something you guys will regret!"

The twins set me down and I gut punched Rudy before he could say anything and smacked the twins as well.

"When did you guys get back in to town?" I asked.

Ollie was the first to speak as Andy was helping Rudy who was acting like he was dying. *insert eye roll*

"We just got back today and was on our way to surprise you at the restaurant but then we seen you walking and talking to yourself so we surprised you now." He said with a smile.

I smiled and gave Ollie a big hug and as I mushed my face in Ollie's chest I murmured.

"God I've missed you idiots….you guys couldn't have come at a better time."

"Why is that Lou" Andy said.

"Yeah Louise what's wrong?" Rudy asked.

I sighed and lifted my head up while still hugging Ollie and said "My parents hired the worst person to walk this earth."

"Louise I thought you were over hating Logan." Rudy said.

I sent him my evilest glare possible and flipped him off "Fuck off Rudy." And I turned to look at Ollie.

"Hey Ollie (I say in my sweetest voice) can you take me to wherever you're staying I don't wanna go home and I realized I didn't grab my wallet cause I was supposed to be working today." I looked up at Ollie and he was acting like he was thinking.

"Sure you can come over we are staying at Royal Oyster Hotel."

"Yay! Now give me a piggy back ride there." I demand.

Ollie let go of me and just turned around and got into a crouching position. "Hop on."

As I got myself settled on Ollie's back I realized just how things have changed over the years and our heights have changed so much like Rudy he isn't so regular size he now stands at 6'2" and the twins at 6'1" and you look at me, I'm tiny compared to them at just 5'2 these idiots are a foot taller than me and there was a time that I was taller than all 3 of them………..what I would give to go back to that time but life isn't like that and I did miss having these guys around since they've been away at college.

College, … man unlike these idiots I went to Oceanside Community College and got a degree in business to help better run the restaurant on the management side of things and as for Gene and Tina.

Tina got married a year in to College, she was going to NYU and happened to meet up with Zeke again as he was going to culinary School and well they hit it off and have been together ever since and now they're going to be parents. Tina works in the restaurant but she is also an accomplished writer and well Zeke cooks with dad and I swear that Zeke is the son he wishes Gene was but loves them both the same and he has someone to help him with the burger of the day.

Gene well he is the only one who doesn't live at home and he's only back for the summer. He's been off touring the country, Gene kinda became a big deal in the world of EDM when he was in his final year of high school and, now has had a bunch of songs come out with big name celebs, so all in all he's doing pretty good for himself.

Now for Dad and Mom well I can say that we have been doing a lot better than when I was 9 years old. The restaurant has been come the hotspot! Everyone has finally realized the true greatness of Bob's burgers and just what good food taste likes (unlike Jimmy Pesto's), Speaking of Jimmy Sr. he ended up turning his restaurant in to a bar and is now called Jimmy's Bar an well he's doing pretty good and well he and dad are still rivals (Highly doubt that will ever change. XD).

I thought as I fell asleep.

Time Skip*

~Royal Oyster Hotel~

Ollie's POV*

Once we got back to our room I set Louise on one of the beds and covered her up cause knowing her she will be asleep until she wants to get up.

Walking back in to the living room I see my brother and Rudy talking so I decided to jump in "So what are you two talking about?" I asked.

"We was talking about what to do with Louise." Rudy said.

"Well what is there to talk about it's not our place to get into Louise's business she would hate us if we got in to." I said.

"Ollie's right Rudy it's not our place if she wants our help she'll ask she always has so we just need to be the best friends that we've always been and just be there when she needs us." Andy said.

"I know, I just worry about her you know." Rudy said as he looked back to where Louise was sleeping.

"We know we all worry about her." Ollie said.

"She may not always ask for our help but she knows we're always here for her and when she ready she will talk to us about whatever happened." Andy said.

"SO RUDY DON'T SAY ANYTHING THAT MIGHT GET US KILLED!!!" the twins said unison.

Rudy throw his hands up in in defense "ok ok I would say anything."

"WHATTH THE YELLING!!!...wait……..where am I." we heard Louise yell out.


End file.
